


Together

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [32]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Caring Steve, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14245395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: Sometimes Tony needs a reminder that he's not alone anymore.(Steve sees it immediately - he's become really good at reading Tony. It's not obvious, not something most people would notice, but Steve can tell when Tony starts putting up his walls again, when he begins retreating in his shell in order to protect himself, when his eyes get wary and tired in a way that Steve hates because he knows it's caused by bad experiences. Tony has had more than enough of those.)(So Steve pulls Tony close, wraps his arms around him and kisses his temple. If they're in combat and it's not the right moment, Steve will cup his jaw and rest his forehead against Tony's, their noses touching, even if only for a second. He's never sure it'll work, but he never stops doing it anyway.)(When Tony leans in and allows the contact, relaxing into the touch, Steve knows he's done the right thing, that Tony believes him that they're in this together.)





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Haha, the second manip! Are you all proud of me? ^___^ See, I've really missed manipping and since I'm going to have to go back to my Master's thesis tomorrow, I spent my second day off manipping as well. Life is good :D

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/131106/131106_original.jpg)


End file.
